Footloose - Drarry
by kassysnape
Summary: Após a morte de seus pais, Harry Potter vai para uma pequena cidade viver com seu padrinho Sirius Black. Lá ele encontra oposição a dança e ao rock, por parte das figuras importantes da cidade, como o Reverendo Snape e o Prefeito Lucius Malfoy. A revolta de Harry contagia toda a juventude da cidade, inclusive a Draco Malfoy. #Drarry#AU#Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Como vão vocês ? ^^

Estava eu assistindo footloose e de repente me veio a ideia dessa Drarry. Então aqui estou eu tentando juntar o casal mais hot de todos os tempos com um clássico dos cinemas.

Espero que apreciem.

Obs.: O universo de Harry Potter, infeeeelizmente, não me pertence. Essa história foi BASEADA no roteiro de Footloose, que também não me pertence. Dito isso, só quero avisar que esta é uma fanfic SLASH (Dois boys magia se pegando), então estão avisados ; D

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

O ritmo pulsante da música arrebatava todo o seu corpo, trazendo a ela aquela conhecida sensação de felicidade infinita. Não precisava olhar para os seus pés pra saber que eles se moviam loucamente, assim como seus quadris. Ela mentalmente agradecia seu irmão, Draco, por convencê-la a ir de tênis, afinal seus saltos já teriam afundado na lama.

Quem quer que tivesse organizado a festa de volta às aulas era um gênio. Ficava a quilômetros de distância dos pais preconceituosos, da escola na qual ela se formaria em dois anos e da cidade que ela mal podia esperar para deixar para trás. Apenas as árvores estavam em volta para vê-la beber alguns goles de cerveja. Para observá-la beijar garotos desconhecidos na pista de dança. Fazer todo tipo de coisas pelas quais teria de pagar penitência na igreja no domingo.

- Adoro essa música! – Ela berrou para o irmão que dançava ao seu lado.

- Você adora todas, Ly. – Ele berrou de volta, sorrindo divertido.

Ela riu enquanto ele pegava em sua mão e a rodopiava. Eles gargalharam alto e continuaram dançando, a cada rodopio um pouco da cerveja dentro do copo que ela segurava caía no chão. Mas ela não se importava com isso, a única coisa na mente da jovem garota era a música alta e animada que tocava e o próximo passo da dança. Seus tênis e as dezenas de outros calçados faziam barulho no piso a cada passo que era dado pelos jovens presentes na festa. Quando "_Timber" _chegou aos seus últimos acordes todos gritaram e gargalharam enquanto esperavam a próxima musica começar, mas ao invés disso, Blaise Zabini subia ao pequeno palco com um microfone na mão, pelo seu jeito atrapalhado e fala enrolada logo percebia-se que estava extremamente bêbado, mas quem ali não estava?

- Hey joooovens de Bomont! – Blaise gritou animadamente recebendo mais gritos animados em retorno. – Depois da nossa esmagadora vitória no jogo de hoje, que foi graças ao nosso capitão do time Draco Malfoy. – Vários gritinhos femininos foram ouvidos e o loiro mencionado apenas ria e piscava para as garotas. – Temos muito o que comemorar, então agora queremos ouvir nossass queridass Bomont Queen's. Subam aqui e cantem para nós, garotas!

Ly apenas gargalhou e procurou Pansy, mas esta já se encontrava subindo as escadas na lateral do palco. Sem ter muito tempo para raciocinar ela se viu sendo erguida em vários braços masculinos e levada até o palco enquanto ria alto.

- Que tal _Somethin' Bad_? – Pansy sugeriu para a melhor amiga e depois dela assentir concordando foi até os seus amigos que se prontificaram a ser os músicos da noite.

Cada uma agarrou um microfone e se posicionou no centro do palco. Lyra contou rapidamente: 1, 2...3 e logo as duas começaram a cantar com sincronia a primeira parte da música.

Stand on the box, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

(Fique de pé na caixa de som, bata seus pés, comece a bater palmas

Tenho uma boa sensação de que algo ruim está para acontecer)

Lyra sorriu e subiu numa enorme caixa de som preta e rebolou sensualmente fazendo todos gritarem em aprovação. Pansy gargalhou e também rebolou aumentando o volume dos gritos.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Pansy fez uma pose de mulher malvada e pegou a deixa para cantar sua parte:

Pulled up to the church, but I got so nervous

Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service

Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress

Got a real good feelin' something bad about to happen

(Fui para a igreja, mas fiquei tão nervosa

Tive que desistir, não consegui chegar ao culto

Peguei todo o dinheiro debaixo do meu colchão

Tenho uma forte sensação de que algo ruim está para acontecer)

Lyra continuava dançando em cima da caixa e imitou a pose de malvada enquanto jogava seus cabelos loiros platinados pro lado e cantava a próxima estrofe:

Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress

Rolled down a window, "Where you heading to next?"

Said, "I'm heading to the bar with my money out of the mattress"

Got a feeling something bad's about to happen

(Trombei numa garota num lindo vestido branco

Abaixei a janela, "Para onde você está indo?"

Ela disse, "Vou para o bar com um dinheiro que tirei do colchão"

Estou sentindo que algo ruim está para acontecer)

As duas gargalharam a perceber que, de fato, Pansy usava um colado vestido branco. A morena andou até ficar perto da caixa de som e se encostou nela enquanto as duas cantavam:

Stand on the box, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad's about to happen

(Fique de pé na caixa de som, bata seus pés, bata palmas

Tenho uma forte sensação de que algo ruim está para acontecer)

Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning', don't know what happened

Whoa, something bad

Whoa, something bad

(As bebidas continuam chegando, estou gargalhando

Acordo de manhã sem saber o que aconteceu

Whoa, algo ruim

Whoa, algo ruim)

Todos na festa dançavam e gargalhavam, aproveitando ao máximo a apresentação das duas garotas mais populares da pequena cidade de Bomont. Alguns casais rodopiavam com os corpos colados e alguns grupos se juntavam e faziam sincronizados passos típicos de música country. Mas ninguém estava preparado para o que veio a seguir: Começou com altos sons de estalido e depois uma alta explosão nos cabos do palco, alguém havia encharcado eles de cerveja, antes que tudo começasse a pegar fogo. Gritos foram ouvidos por todos os lados, o desespero e o álcool no sangue impediam os jovens de pensarem direito. A precária e pequena estrutura do palco cedeu derrubando violentamente quem estava lá em cima e esmagando aqueles que estavam muito perto. Lyra foi arremessada bruscamente assim como seus amigos que antes tocavam.

Os seus próprios gritos se misturaram aos outros. Ela atingiu o chão duro com um baque alto, tudo rodava diante de seus olhos, seu corpo latejava, algum liquido escorria pela sua testa. Estava tão frio... Seu corpo começava a ficar dormente e ela sentia um cansaço se apoderando de suas forças. Ela não podia ouvir mais nada, sentia a escuridão puxando-a em direção a um fundo abismo. Oh, sim. Algo realmente ruim aconteceu aquela noite.

* * *

><p>Parte rápida pra dar introdução ao motivo da cidade ficar tão rígida nos próximos capítulos. E então? Estão gostando? comentem suas opiniões, eu adoraria lê-las.<p> 


	2. Welcome to jungle!

Heey! Voltei :D

Agradeço pelos reviews! Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando.

Giulia Lima:kkk Também fiquei com muita dó escrevendo sobre a Lyra e o acidente, mas infelizmente era uma tragédia necessária. Obg pelo review.

PandoraMaria: kkkkk Pois temos a mesma opinião sobre aquela trouxa kkk Só atrapalhava. De fato em vez de uma mocinha irritante, teremos o "mocinho" Draco Divo e com certeza ele vai ser diferente. Continue acompanhando pra ver kk. Obg pelo review.

Eis o primeiro capitulo! Taran kkk Curto, mas bom pra apresentar alguns personagens. Espero que gostem XOXO

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

- Estamos sendo testados, o senhor está nos testando nesse momento em que o desespero nos consome, no momento em que perguntamos a ele porque isso aconteceu. Nenhum pai deveria presenciar o horror de enterrar um filho. – O homem fez uma pausa e olhou para todos presentes naquela assembleia. Uma cidade inteira ferida por uma catástrofe. – E ainda sim, nós enterramos cinco brilhantes jovens, fora os que estão em estado grave lutando pela vida no hospital. Minha querida afilhada está em coma e meu querido filho está entre os mortos.

Muitos dos que se encontravam ali sentados ouvindo as palavras do Reverendo Snape, choravam silenciosamente suas perdas. Narcissa Malfoy apenas olhava estática para as próprias mãos unidas em seu colo, mas despertou ao ver seu querido filho soluçando em seu lado. Ela suavemente enxugou as lagrimas do pálido rosto jovem e o puxou para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Draco agarrou-se a cintura de sua mãe e fechou os olhos enquanto aproveitava o apoio dos delicados ombros dela.

Reverendo Snape respirou fundo se esforçando para conter suas próprias lágrimas. Mas antes que pudesse voltar a falar, uma outra voz se fez ouvir. Ela também vinha da mesa dos representantes da cidade e todos olharam para o elegante homem loiro que se levantava.

- Mas nós ainda temos outros filhos de Bomont para criar. – Lucius falou, sua voz ecoava por todo o ambiente. Seu rosto estava impassível, mas seus olhos cinzas brilhavam com as lagrimas que queriam cair. – E um dia eles não estarão mais ao alcance de nossos abraços e cuidados, eles pertencerão ao mundo. Um mundo pleno de maldades, tentações e de perigos, mas até que esse dia chegue, nós devemos protegê-los, é a nossa missão... É a lição que devemos tirar dessa tragédia, precisamos cuidar de nossos filhos.

Lucius voltou a se sentar, assim como Snape. Alvo Dumbledore remexeu em alguns papéis e suspirou, ele não concordava com o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas não tinha escolha, a cidade precisava de algo para se agarrar e aquelas novas leis trariam alguma sensação de segurança. Ele pigarreou chamando a atenção para si.

- As seguintes medidas serão lidas e postas em votação. – Dumbledore falou, ergueu os olhos azuis para escrutar os habitantes e suspirou novamente. – Adoção imediata de toque de recolher para os menores de dezoito anos, eles deverão estar em casa antes das vinte e duas horas durante a semana e ás vinte e três aos finais de semana. Aqueles a favor digam sim.

Todos os membros do conselho ergueram a mão, eles estavam sentados a uma longa mesa em forma de meia-lua, cada um tinha um microfone e uma pilha de papéis em sua frente, e nenhum hesitou em dizer "Sim".

- Contra? – Dumbledore perguntou por praxe. Um rápido silêncio se fez ouvir e ele bateu um martelo. – Moção aprovada.

Snape se aproximou do microfone e começou a ler o papel em suas mãos.

- Medidas punitivas serão adotadas contra qualquer indivíduo, grupo ou empresa que organize eventos públicos em que menores participem de atividades impróprias.

Bartolomeu Crouch se aprumou e também leu seu papel.

- Tais atividades incluem: O consumo de bebidas de teor alcoólico ou drogas ilícitas e o ato de ouvir música vulgar ou depreciativa. Ou dançar de forma obscena e lasciva.

Draco abriu os olhos e se sentou ereto. Ele não acreditava no que seus ouvidos estavam escutando. Eles estavam proibindo a música e a dança? Mas era tudo o que eles tinham naquele fim de mundo!

- Aqueles a favor digam sim. – Dumbledore falou, todos disseram e mais uma vez o martelo foi batido. – Moção aprovada.

Dolores Umbridge pigarreou e deu um sorrisinho que tinha intenção de ser doce, mas deu calafrios nos jovens ali presentes.

- Está proibida a dança em lugares públicos. A não ser que seja supervisionada e seja parte de alguma atividade cívica, escolar ou religiosa. Fora da esfera dessas instituições, exibições de danças envolvendo menores serão consideradas contra a lei.

Lucius Malfoy sentiu um olhar queimando sob si e ao virar a cabeça viu que eram olhos idênticos ao seus que o encaravam. Draco lançava um olhar suplicante ao pai e o homem lançou em retorno um firme e silencioso pedido de compreensão.

- Todos a favor? – Alvo perguntou mecanicamente e todos assentiram, menos o Sr. Malfoy que ainda travava uma batalha de olhares com seu filho.

- Sr. Malfoy, seu voto. – Umbridge grasnou.

Ele lançou em gélido olhar a mulher.

- Sim. – Falou enquanto levantava a mão.

A pequena fagulha de esperança se extinguiu dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore e agora ele sabia que estava feito.

- Contra? – Murmurou, recebeu o silêncio como resposta e bateu o martelo. – Moção aprovada.

Draco apenas olhou pra baixo e suspirou. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que honraria o espirito de sua irmã, seu corpo poderia estar em coma, mas ele estava ali para não deixar ninguém esquecê-la.

DOIS ANOS DEPOIS.

Olhos verdes e sonolentos se abriram vagarosamente, Harry bocejou e tentou se situar. Bem, ele ainda estava dentro daquele maldito ônibus, a caminho da maldita Bomont. O jovem garoto se espreguiçou e olhou pela janela enquanto arrumava mecanicamente os óculos de sol no rosto. Instantaneamente ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estava muito perto de perder o ponto em que deveria descer. De forma apressada e desajeitada, ele agarrou sua mala, sua mochila e sua jaqueta e se apressou em andar pelo corredor até chegar ao motorista.

- Pode parar aqui pra mim? – Harry perguntou a ele meio ofegante.

O gordo e bigodudo motorista olhou para Harry e assentiu sorridente. O moreno agradeceu quando o ônibus fez uma curva e parou em frente a um mercado ou algo do tipo. O garoto equilibrou seus pertences e então desceu do transporte.

"É isso aí jovem Harry... Bem-vindo a Caipira City" Ele pensou sarcástico enquanto olhava tudo ao redor com um sorrisinho irônico. Era tudo tão diferente da sua fria Londres. O garoto suspirou e se pôs a andar em direção a um Opala preto, que estava estacionado no outro lado da rua.

- Papai! É ele, Harry chegou. – Um menininho de seis anos, cabelos pretos arrepiados e olhos azuis, gritou enquanto pulava pra fora do carro. Um gritinho agudo foi ouvido e logo uma menininha de cabelos loiro escuro também pulava do carro.

Harry só teve tempo de largar suas coisas antes que as duas crianças pulassem nele. Ele gargalhou enquanto se abaixava para abraçá-las murmurando o quanto elas tinham crescido.

- Crianças! Deixem o Harry respirar. – Remus Lupin falou enquanto saía de uma loja e ia ao encontro dos três.

As crianças imediatamente largaram o moreno, e este se apressou em ir abraçar o adulto.

- Moony! – Harry o apertou com força.

- Harry, querido. Como você cresceu e ficou bonito. – Lupin apertou as bochechas do mais jovem, fazendo-o corar e estapear amavelmente as mãos do mais velho pra longe.

- Obrigado, Remus. – Harry revirou os olhos fazendo o mais velho rir. - Tudo bem? Onde está o Sirius?

- Ora, se não é o garoto da cidade grande! – Harry só teve tempo de se virar antes de ser agarrado em um abraço de urso, seus pés saíram levemente do chão e quando ele finalmente foi largado, olhos cinzas e brilhantes o olharam com falsa seriedade. – Sirius han? Eu costumava ser o querido padrinho, dindo, Padfoot, titio e agora só porque cresceu acha que pode me chamar de Sirius?

Novamente o moreno revirou os olhos.

- Ok _Dindo_. Podemos ir comer? Estou faminto de tanto ver vacas pela janela do ônibus.

Sirius gargalhou e deu um tapinha na nuca do afilhado.

- Tá vendo Rem? Ele virou um garoto insolente!

Remus riu enquanto andava em direção ao Opala.

- Ele me lembra alguém... – Colocou a mão no queixo fingindo pensar. – Ah, é... Você!

Os três riram e entraram no carro. Harry foi atrás com as crianças, que não paravam de tagarelar sobre coisas sem nexo.

Mais tarde, eles estavam sentados à mesa comendo o almoço que Lupin havia preparado.

- Harry! Você vai amar Hogwarts. – O pequeno Teddy disse após engolir a comida que tinha na boca.

Harry sorriu.

- Com certeza vai... Nós fazíamos sucesso na nossa época, tenho certeza que você vai ser uma sensação. – Sirius comentou sorrindo de lado.

- Meus pais falavam muito sobre Hogwarts. – Harry murmurou com o olhar perdido, seu peito apertou pela saudade.

Lupin sorriu amavelmente.

- Eles se conheceram lá. James vivia correndo atrás de sua mãe, mas ela sempre o ignorava. Eles foram ao baile com outros pares, mas acabaram se resolvendo lá mesmo.

- Arrisco até que você foi concebido nesse baile. – Sirius gracejou tentando dissipar o clima melancólico.

Harry e as crianças fizeram caretas idênticas e Sirius soltou uma risada latida.

L-Z

- Então... Aqui era meu antigo escritório, mas eu fiz uma pequena reforma e agora você pode dormir aqui. O banheiro é ali, a cama é nova, tem um guarda-roupa pra você colocar suas roupas. – Sirius falou após abrir a porta do novo quarto de Harry.

Os dois entraram e o jovem jogou suas malas em cima da cama e se virou para o padrinho com um sorriso.

- Olha, eu realmente agradeço o que vocês estão fazendo por mim, me deixar morar aqui foi... muito generoso de sua parte. E o dinheiro que você mandou realmente me ajudou.

Sirius suspirou e se encostou na escrivaninha.

- Queria ter feito mais, Harry, mas tudo ficará bem agora. Mas, olha, Remus e eu temos algumas regras aqui: Mantenha as notas altas na escola, faça suas tarefas de casa, não fique até tarde na rua, o que na verdade é a lei... – Sirius fez uma pequena careta e coçou o queixo barbudo. – E tente não provocar as pessoas, Harry. Em cidades pequenas como Bomont as pessoas costumam ser mais... han... sensíveis.

Harry assentiu e se sentou na cama.

- Eu não pretendo te dar trabalho Padfoot. E eu quero muito ajudar em alguma coisa... Cozinhar, ajudar na casa, arrumar um trabalho...

- Meu amigo, Moody, tem uma descaroçadora de algodão em Chulahoma, ele disse que você pode começar na próxima semana.

O moreno mais jovem mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não posso trabalhar com você na loja de carros? Eu sou bom com motores, troca de óleo... Era assim que eu ganhava meu dinheiro em Londres.

Sirius abriu um gigantesco sorriso.

- Bem se você prefere, eu não tenho objeção. – Ele disse enquanto dava alguns tapinhas nas costas de Harry. – Vamos.

Harry devolveu o sorriso e seguiu Sirius até a garagem.

-Então... Como eu vou para a escola e pro trabalho? Tem metro por aqui? – Harry perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Sirius estreitou os olhos.

- Esse seu sarcasmo vai te deixar muito popular aqui em Bomont. Então poderia ao menos ser mais engraçado. – Ele ralhou e Harry apenas sorriu. Sirius foi até um carro coberto por uma lona e a puxou, revelando um Ford Anglia azul. – Se você conseguir fazer essa velha dama funcionar pode ficar com ela.

Harry alisou o capô do carro e então o ergueu para dar uma olhada no motor. Sorriu para o padrinho.

- Desafio aceito.

* * *

><p>E então, o que acharam? O carro do filme é um fusca, mas não pude evitar de colocar o amado Anglia Azul kkkk Reviews, please? Amo ler a opinião de vcs *.*<p> 


	3. O dia do Senhor!

Oie! Sei que sou uma pessoa horrível por ficar quase dois meses sem atualizar, mas viajei, aí fique sem inspiração, aí veio o carnaval e aí finalmente eu tomei vergonha cara e voltei a dar atenção para as minha fics. Muito obrigado a quem comentou, sério mesmo, alegra meu coração.

Giulia Lima: Demorou, mas, cá estou com um capitulo novo. Obrigado por ler.

Shakinha: kkkk Sim, eles erraram a mão na chatice, mas é pra isso que temos o Harry. Pra desobedecer as leis kkkk Também amo Rem e Si, eles são Xodós.

Allie B. Malfoy: Ai que bom que você está gostando. Acredite ainda virão muitas surpresas... E a partir do próximo capitulo o Drarry começa de verdade. Sirem 3

Lady Haruka S2: Na verdade o livro foi baseado no roteiro do primeiro filme, estrelado por Kevin Bacon, e realmente é fraquinho. O remake já dá mais estranheza pela época e tals, mas até hoje existem lugares que sofrem com o peso de tradições e religiões. Leia o capitulo, tem uma palhinha de Sirem.

Enfim... Boa leitura:

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 - Dia do Senhor.<strong>

Harry estava sozinho na garagem, tentando arrumar seu "novo" carro. Ele remexeu algumas caixas cheias de quinquilharias a procura de peças. Duas risadinhas baixinhas chamaram sua atenção para a porta onde Teddy e Sophie estavam "escondidos" bisbilhotando Harry. Harry sorriu e eles se espremeram atrás da porta, crentes que ela os tornava invisíveis. Ele continuou a mexer nas caixas e achou uma cheia de discos de vinil, tinha Tania Tucker (que ele habilmente jogou em algum canto da garagem), Blake Shelton e surpreendentemente: Quiet Riot, o jovem sorriu e pegou seu celular e fones do bolso da calça, apertou os botões até achar em sua playlist o mesmo álbum que segurava nas mãos, ele apertou play e logo Metal Health (Bang your head) começou a tocar. ( watch?v=2husggAunwM)

Ele botou seus fones no ouvido e se balançou de acordo com as batidas fortes do rock, ao chegar na parte em que o vocalista gritava, ele se virou com tudo e gritou também, fazendo as crianças saírem correndo em uma mistura de gritos e risos. Harry riu também e então, agora que estava sozinho, se concentrou no carro. Eis o diagnóstico:

* A porta esquerda estava desmontada e encostada um uma parede.

* A porta direita estava emperrada. (Que bom que ele podia entrar pelo buraco do lado esquerdo)

* Só tinha uma roda e um pneu.

* Faltava um pedal.

* Faltavam os assentos de trás.

* Mas, ei, olhe pelo lado bom. O motor ainda funcionava.

Harry duvidada seriamente que o departamento de trânsito fosse deixá-lo rodar com esse carro, mas ainda sim fez o possível. Felizmente, a maioria das coisas que ele precisava estavam ali, provavelmente Padfoot tinha começado a restaurar o Anglia e mais provavelmente ainda tinha trocado essa tarefa por cerveja e beisebol na TV.

Ele começou limpando o carro por dentro, retirou o que não prestava, depois colocou os pneus, arrumou o que faltava no motor, instalou os bancos traseiros, desentortou a porta emperrada e recolocou a outra. Como não tinha pedal, ele amarrou uma corda pra puxar e acelerar o carro, improvisou um som usando seus fones de ouvido, uns enormes alto falantes enferrujados, e seu celular e então... Bem, estava dirigível.

Harry entrou no carro, aumentou o som e deu partida. Enquanto ele saía acelerando pra fora do terreno de Sirius, as crianças comemoravam pulando por finalmente verem aquele carro andando.

O garoto parecia pinto no lixo enquanto dirigia, puxando a cordinha pra acelerar, e cantarolando o rock que de tão alto fazia a lataria tremer. Mas alegria de pobre dura pouco e Harry teve que desligar o som e encostar o carro quando uma viatura entrou em seu encalço com as sirenes ligadas.

A viatura estacionou logo atrás dele e um policial com mais de dois metros de altura saiu, com um pouco de dificuldade, dela. Ele era incrivelmente alto, rechonchudo, possuía barba e cabelos enormes e selvagens e se não fosse pelo uniforme de policial, Harry acharia que era um daqueles motoqueiros gangster. O jovem engoliu em seco e toda sua vida passou por seus olhos enquanto o policial gigante se aproximava.

– Saia do veículo, rapaz. – Ele comandou com a voz grossa. Harry bufou e saiu. – Carteira de motorista.

Ele entregou o documento e cruzou os braços.

– Algum problema oficial? – Ele perguntou com a voz carregada de deboche, sim ele estava morrendo de medo, mas não se intimidava fácil.

O grandalhão olhou a carteira.

– Londres, han? Esta música estava muito alta Sr. Potter. – Ele falou, seu sotaque "caipira" era bem audível.

– O que? Vai me prender por escutar Quiet Riot? – Ele riu incrédulo.

O policial deu dois passos pra perto de Harry e rosnou fazendo o coração do garoto acelerar de apreensão.

– Olhe como fala garoto. – Ele preencheu um papel e o entregou pra Harry. – Você terá que comparecer a corte.

– Mas por quê? – Harry perguntou espantado, enquanto lia o papel.

– Perturbação da paz. – Ele murmurou e depois deu um sorrisinho.

Harry bufou.

– Sirius vai me matar. – Ele murmurou.

O policial, que já estava voltando pra viatura, parou e se virou com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

– Sirius Black? Conhece aquele cachorrão? – O gigante perguntou.

Harry arregalou os olhos e tentou tirar a conexão Sirius+Cachorrão+Gigante+Barbudo= Só Deus sabe o quê, de sua cabeça.

– Sim eu... Sou afilhado dele.

Quando Harry deu por si, estava sendo erguido do chão enquanto o policial o... Abraçava.

– Mas é claro! Você é afilhado do Sirius. Como não percebi antes? Bem-vindo a Bomont garoto. – Ele falou enquanto colocava um chocado Harry no chão. – Ora, por que não disse logo? Me dê essa intimação aqui.

Ele arrancou o papel do garoto e rasgou.

– Sou Hagrid, um amigo antigo de Remus e Sirius.

– Ah, você é amigo deles? – Potter conseguiu perguntar.

– Sim, sim. Sirius até me deu uma moto ano passado. Nós estudamos juntos, sabe? Eu costumava me divertir com as bagunças dos Marotos.

Harry sorriu e decidiu que Hagrid era um cara legal.

H-D

No dia seguinte Sirius, Remus, as crianças, Harry e toda a população de Bomont se encontravam sentadinhos nos bancos da igreja. Afinal domingo era o dia do Senhor. Harry se esforçou para não revirar os olhos de tédio enquanto ouvia o Reverendo Snape fazer um bonito sermão sobre manter as tradições e os velhos costumes.

Não o leve a mal. Harry acreditava em Deus e o amava, e tinha certeza que era reciproco, mas não fazia muito sentido passar a semana fazendo o que bem entendesse e no domingo colocar um terno ou um vestido batendo no joelho e fingir que é um santo canonizado. Era meio irracional, assim como as leis malucas que o impediam de ouvir música e dançar.

Poxa, desde pequeno ele amava dançar. Sua mãe tivera todo o trabalho de ensiná-lo a não pisar nos pés das garotas e agora ele não podia exibir seus talentos como dançarino. Ou qualquer tipo de talento que ele tivesse, na verdade, como a Ginástica artística que ele praticava a anos. Harry estava muito próximo de entrar no nível olímpico, mas daí seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e ele largou tudo isso pra trás. Era hora de focar em estudos, faculdade e um emprego para pagar suas próprias contas. Ele não podia ficar incomodando Sirius pra sempre e muito menos poderia morar por muito tempo nessa cidade arcaica.

Na verdade, ele se perguntava como Sirius morava ali e, o principal, como Remus e ele escondiam de toda a cidade o fato de serem um casal gay há tanto tempo. Harry sabia por alto que Remus era casado com uma mulher de espirito livre chamada Tonks, eles tiveram Teddy e depois disso ela fugiu com o divórcio e outro homem para Londres. Já Sirius sempre fora um libertino nato, engravidou uma jovem garota em uma de suas viagens pelo mundo e voltou pra Bomont com Sophie na bagagem, nem sinal da mãe dela até hoje. Então, dois amigos de infância, ambos abandonados com suas crias, resolveram se ajudar nessa fase difícil, passaram a se visitar mais, passaram a morar juntos, passaram de amizade a algo mais e quando menos perceberam... Eram um casal com dois lindos filhos.

Teddy e Sophie amavam os pais e não ligavam se eram dois homens. Mas, infelizmente, eles tinham que esconder a verdadeira natureza de seu relacionamento para o resto da cidade. Só os amigos verdadeiros e próximos sabiam da verdade. Harry se perguntava o motivo deles não se mudarem para uma parte dos EUA onde o Homossexualismo não fosse um tabu e um pecado abominável como era aqui em Bomont, mas não tinha achado uma resposta... Talvez perguntasse a Sirius.

Harry sempre fora muito bem resolvido com sua sexualidade. Ele sempre soube que era gay e sempre teve o apoio de seus pais. Mas em respeito a Sirius e Rem ele manteria isso pra si mesmo enquanto morasse na cidade. Afinal a última coisa que qualquer um deles precisava era de Harry sendo perseguido pelos furiosos habitantes da cidade, provavelmente eles empunhariam forcados, tochas e água benta enquanto gritariam coisas como "queimem ele!" ou "Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma" ou "Meu Deus! O que é isso em cima da cabeça dele? Oh é o só o cabelo"...

Uma mão sacudindo seu ombro e uma voz chamando seu nome fizeram o garoto dar um pulo assustado.

– Estou te chamando a séculos. – Sirius era quem o sacudia e o olhava divertido. – Sei que os sermões do Reverendo Ranhoso têm poder de causar morte cerebral de tão chatas, mas já acabou.

Harry riu e olhou ao redor constatando que todos estavam levantando e saindo da igreja.

– Desculpe, acho que me distraí. – Ele murmurou enquanto também se levantava e seguia o padrinho até a saída.

Se juntaram a Remus e os pirralhinhos e começaram a andar em direção ao carro, mas foram parados por um velho homem sorridente, um extremamente bonito homem loiro, cujos poros gritavam luxo e elegância e o Reverendo Severo Snape.

– Oh, Harry! Este é Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. – Sirius sorriu para o velho, que retribuiu. Depois, em um tom mais formal e sem sorrisos, apontou para os outros dois homens. – E esses são o Reverendo Snape e o Prefeito Lucius Malfoy. Pessoal, este é meu afilhado Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu educadamente.

– Oi. – Disse apenas.

O homem loiro arqueou sua bonita sobrancelha e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Olá, Sr. Potter. Espero que esteja gostando de Bomont. – Lucius falou, sua voz soando propositalmente falsa.

Snape fez um barulhinho de desdém contido.

– Espero que esteja se mantendo longe das viaturas. – Ele falou, lançando um olhar duro.

Harry corou enquanto Sirius o olhava sem entender.

– Ora, Severus, tenho certeza que foi apenas um mal entendido. Hagrid disse que não foi nada de mais. – Alvo explicou sorrindo tranquilizador. – Mas e você Harry? Por acaso joga futebol americano? Nossa escola está precisando de jogadores...

A cabeça do garoto girava e ele se perguntava quem deveria responder primeiro. A resposta para o Sr. Malfoy era: "Não, não estou gostando", para Snape era: "Vá se catar!" e para Dumbledore era: "Obrigado por me defender, mas não jogo futebol e nunca jogarei".

Mas ao ver o olhar preocupado de Remus, ele apenas sorriu educado.

– Bomont é uma cidade maravilhosa, Sr. Prefeito, estou amando. E não se preocupe Reverendo, aquilo foi apenas um mal entendido que não irá se repetir. Não costumava jogar em Londres, Diretor, mas quem sabe eu não tente uma vaga. – Ele se esforçou pra ser educado. Infelizmente tinha gastado toda a sua cota de educação da semana só nessa conversa.

Alvo sorriu e deu uma piscadinha, que sugeria que ele sabia que Harry estava de falsidade e não ligava. Snape deu um sorriso educado e Malfoy sorriu divertido e fez um gesto para chamar uma bela mulher loira que conversava com outras senhoras. A mulher sorriu, se despediu das outras, e veio até Lucius. Seu rosto era aristocrático e belo, seu andar era delicado e suas roupas eram elegantes e visivelmente caras. Harry se sentia um mendigo perto dela e não pode deixar de admirar sua beleza.

– Cissa este é Harry Potter, Sr. Potter esta é Narcisa Malfoy, a primeira dama.

A mulher sorriu e estendeu a mão para Harry, que a pegou e deu um singelo beijo.

– É um prazer, senhora Malfoy. – Harry disse simplesmente. Ele queria urgentemente ir pra casa comer algo, antes que mais alguém visse falar com ele.

A mulher pareceu satisfeita com os modos de Harry e sorriu enquanto olhava para um garoto loiro que ria com seu grupo de amigos.

– Draco? – Ela chamou num tom alto o suficiente para o garoto ouvir. – Venha aqui.

O garoto loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas deu as costas para os amigos e veio até Narcissa. Harry mentalmente se perguntou se cada um que entrasse na roda iria trazer mais um pra ele conhecer.

– Sim, mãe? – O tal Draco fez cara de impaciência mal disfarçada, enquanto olhava Harry de cima a baixo.

– Este é Harry Potter, seu novo colega em Hogwarts. Mostre a escola pra ele amanhã, ajude-o a se enturmar. – Ela falou em um delicado tom de ordem.

– Ahn, oi. – Harry estendeu a mão com certa hesitação. Era óbvio que o garoto era um riquinho arrogante que não tinha nenhum interesse em ser guia de Harry, mas o moreno tentou ser educado.

– Oi. - Draco falou e apenas acenou, sem pegar na mão de Harry. Virou-se para Lucius e deu um sorriso inocente. – Pai, posso dormir na casa de Blaise? Temos que estudar.

– E não pode estudar e depois voltar pra casa? – Lucius perguntou sem interesse.

– Vai levar toda a tarde e noite. – O loiro respondeu.

Lucius deu de ombros e fez um gesto despachando o filho que apenas sorriu e correu de volta para o grupo de amigos. Harry já tinha recolhido a sua mão de volta há muito tempo, mas ainda tinha vontade de esbofetear o loiro pela falta de educação.

* * *

><p>Ah... Não acharam que seria amor a primeira vistá, né? kkkk Mas relaxem, próximo capitulo terá muuuito deles dois juntos. A partir de agora, a história deles dois realmente começa e aos poucos vou introduzindo as história secundárias. Os outros casai também merecem aparecer, né?<p>

Beijos e comentem suas opiniões, please. Capitulo 3 já está em andamento então não vai demorar nadinha.


End file.
